Worth it
by Malevolence 2000
Summary: It was worth it.


_**NOTES:**_ Hello dear readers, this is a lemon, so expect lemmonyness. If anyone wants this story continued, tell me. Another thing, I received my first flame on a song I previously put out. LISTEN PEOPLE, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO RESEMBLE A SONG FIC, WITHOUT THE FIC PART. IF YOU WANT ME TO REMOVE IT BECAUSE IT OFFENDS YOU IN SOME WAY, PLEASE TELL ME!!! (Cough) (Cough) Anyways, try to enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a brilliant night. If one hadn't known better, he would say that God himself had decided to let part of Heaven fall down and show us its beauty. The moon was at such a sharp crescent that it looked like it was carved for this very occasion by the best whittler in all the land. Which it very well could have. Needless to say, everyone in the town was in a fitful sleep. Well, almost every one that is……………..

* * *

He watched his prey slowly walking through the park. He was being ever so silent. A single out of place movement would alert his victim of his presence and ruin all he had worked for up to this point.

No, he had to be careful, very careful, so careful it was maddening. But it was worth it if he got what he wanted. So very worth it indeed.

Sonic walked into the park like he had for the past two weeks. Lately he had had problems sleeping and found the park a nice place to relax and to ponder on his thoughts, as well as his feelings.

"What a beautiful night," he whispered to himself, as he slowly walked along the small dirt path that wound its way neatly through the underbrush.

He wasn't afraid of the dark, no, far from it; he liked the serenity and peace it bestowed upon him.

_Whoosh_. He suddenly became on edge. Did his ears deceive him? He could swear he heard a sound that could best be described as a swoosh, as if someone, or something, had leapt from tree to tree. He looked up. Nothing.

No one was ever up at this hour.

He had a very bad feeling. The most dreaded feeling anyone could ever have at night alone.

The distinct feeling of being watched.

Then it was gone. It vanished. After a moment, he let down his guard.

"What a fool am I?" He mockingly scolded himself. "Ha! Even if it was an animal, they pose no threat to the great Sonic the Hedgehog. HAHAHAHA!" The attempt at raising his self-esteem wasn't working as well as he had hoped it would have.

With a feeling of wariness he turned around. Only to be met face to face with the thing that was causing him to be so uneasy. Who could it be, but Shadow?

Without thinking, and out of pure shock, he let loose a massive punch at Shadow's unsuspecting form.

He watched as the dark furry was blown across the clearing at least a hundred feet. After a moment, he realized just what he had done, and cursed. "Well, severed him right for just sneaking up on me like that, I better go help him," he mumbled to himself in dismay.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Wait, I just punched Shadow."

A second later without thinking why Shadow would be where he was, he took off like a rocket in the direction opposite of said hedgehog.

Shadow, who hit a tree, was cursing and raving like a mad man, trying to get the wind back into him. "Why that son of a bitch, he'll pay dearly when I catch him."

Without further delay, he stood, brushed himself off, and took after his prey at double the speed in which "it" was running.

* * *

Sonic stopped out of breath in a backstreet alleyway. "I must be at least 10 miles away from the park," he gasped.

'What the Hell was Shadow doing,' was the first thought that his mind could conjecture. "Well, better stay here until I know for sure he isn't on my tail."

No sooner had he said such, than the black and crimson streaked hedgehog appeared at the entranceway of the little dead-end street.

Sonic gulped.

"Shit" he mumbled to himself. He had a feeling that he should have stayed home tonight but no, he had to go out anyway.

Despite earlier events, the dark furry seemed to have a smile on his usual blank features. No, not a smile, a sadistic grin. And to Sonic, it looked like he had a goal in mind, and by the looks of it, nothing was going to stop him from getting it.

For a while they just stood there, starring at each other. Finally, Shadow took a step forward.

Once more to Sonic's distaste, he had nowhere to go. A tall, opaque, stonewall was directly behind him.

Seeing the hedgehog's dismay at having nowhere to go, unbelievably, Shadows grin widened.

"Sonic," he almost whispered, "There's no need to run, I'm not angry with you."

Sonic had to do a double take. The strange part was that his words were meant to be friendly, but his tone told otherwise. Shadow now started to advance on him. His arms were swinging in a carefree style, yet his dark-ruby eyes were intently transfixed on him.

"What do you want Shadow," he managed to say in a stern, somewhat threatening voice. Said hedgehog merely kept on smiling and getting closer, ever so closer.

Sonic was getting frustrated, and he knew that the other could tell, also he knew that the other was drawing pleasure from it.

"Answer me," he demanded.

The dark one stopped not five feet from his target. There was a deathly silence. It seemed that if a single noise interrupted this moment, the Heavens would come cascading down, and the future of all would simply cease to exist.

However, the silence was broken by two softly spoken words.

"Just you."

It took a moment for Sonic to collect his thoughts. Shadow waited patiently.

After a period of about three minutes, Sonic adverted his eyes to the ruby ones that gazed into his.

All he could say was, "What?"

"I said," repeated the dark one, "Just you."

Sonic couldn't help but utter with a barely noticeable smile, in a half cocky tone, "Care to elaborate?"

No sooner had those words left his lips than in one graceful movement; Shadow took a long stride, covering the distance between the two of them, and kissed the cobalt hedgehog ever so sweetly, square on the lips.

And then after a second, he backed about a foot away once more, waiting for a reaction. A small smirk playing across his face.

Sonic was in a state of paralyzes. What was he supposed to do? The small smile he had earlier had been wiped off his face.

Suddenly from the unknown depths of his soul, rose a great deal of uncontrollable anger. He lashed out quick as lightning. However, Shadow had expected this.

He raised a hand and caught the hero's wrist. Sonic foolishly threw another punch, which was easily caught again. With nothing else to do, he let out a stream of curses, threats, screams, and undecipherable blabber.

After awhile, realizing that this could go on for days, Shadow rolled his eyes and said in an annoyed voice, "God-damn it, stop, your starting to spit on me."

The angered hedgehog stopped, thought about what was just said to him, and was about to continue his raving torrent with renewed vigor, when a question was spewed at him by the dark furry.

"How did it feel?"

Sonic paused. He sat there and thought, his arms still bound by his captor.

With some hesitation, he mumbled, "It actually felt pretty good, BUT……..

His words were lost by another surprise kiss, one that was much deeper and passionate than the last one.

Sonic knew this was wrong, so very wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to break the kiss. It felt so good.

Shadow started moving them back against the wall.

Sonic wasn't stupid, he decided that if this was going to happen, he was going to give a surprise of his own.

The moment they hit the wall, he shot his tongue directly into Shadow's mouth, not even bothering to ask for permission to enter. There was a grunt from the other and he saw a small smirk cross his face. "Someone's getting the hang of it," the dark one murmured.

The kissing continued.

Soon Shadow got tired of their little game of tongue tag, and commenced the task of getting what he really came for. He pulled his tongue out of the now submissive Sonic, and started to nip and lick and bite at his neck.

Oh, how he loved the taste of the cobalt hedgehog. A mix between mint and vanilla. Strange but good. And it was all his. At this moment, he belonged to him.

Shadow was becoming more and more aroused as the azure furry started to moan and groan with more intensity.

Soon he was at his stomach. Once more, he inhaled a deep breath of the marvelous scent, and then proceeded to rub the spot where his _real _prize lay waiting.

Sonic could barley retain consciousness. The feelings this brought him was indescribable. It was a sweet release from the real world. All nasty things seemed to vanish here. He was floating in a sea of pleasure……

Soon Shadow was rewarded as suddenly, all at once, the red member came sliding out.

The grin returned. He was about to engulf it when he glanced up and noticed that Sonic's eyes were rolled back into his head and his breathing was heavy. He savored the moment as he slowly stood up and leaned in close by his ear.

"Are you enjoying yourself, faker" he whispered seductively. A moan was his only reply.

"Do you wish me to stop, faker?" "Please don't," came the awkward reply.

Without another word, he dropped down once more, and for the first time engulfed the throbbing red member.

The response was immediate. Sonic's legs buckled, and his hips instinctively thrust forward.

Shadow then began bobbing. He tasted better than he'd expected. It was a release. He had been wanting this for so long now. The fearless hero was now at his disposal. It was so good. Heavenly. It was indeed, worth it.

Soon he could feel his "counterpart" convulsing. It wouldn't be long now. No, it would not be long.

He had to reach his arms up and hold the blue hedgehog to the wall or else he would fall.

He smirked. He was so close.

Then he came. More than he expected. Waves and waves of cum entered his mouth. And he swallowed every bit of it. It was a strange taste. Sweet and at the same time somewhat salty flavored. But it was good.

When the last of the cum was out, he stood back up to Sonic's height. The blue one looked at him lazily with a smile, and without a sound or word, fainted.

Shadow couldn't suppress a loud an uncontrollable laugh. He couldn't believe it. He fainted. When he finally composed himself, he laid Sonic down on the cement and sat next to him.

He wasn't near finished with him. Not even close. But there was always another day.

After a couple minutes of thought, he slowly pulled from his shoe a little glass of purple fluid. He tilted Sonic's head back and let three drops of the substance fall onto the cobalt's tongue. After that, he stored the bottle away and looked around.

Then he glanced at Sonic's sleeping form once more. Without a word, he gently picked him up and glided as smoothly as he could back to the park.

* * *

There he found a nice wooden bench under a weeping willow tree and sat him on it.

Lastly, from his other shoe he pulled out a small slip of paper and a pencil. After several minutes of writing, he crumpled up the small piece and put it in Sonic's right hand. Then he slowly bent down kissed him once more, savoring the intense feeling.

Just before he left, he whispered into his secret lover's ear, "Sweet dreams my hero; I'll see you once more, sooner than you think."

* * *

_**NOTES:**_ Well that's it. I might consider adding to this, since it's left on a sidewalk end (if you know what I mean.) Just for reference, the passive sentences were a freaking 7 percent, so bear with me people. On my final note, I wish you safe travels over the summer and after the summer as well. For now farewell, Malevolence 2000.

ps: I would appreciate constructive criticism.

pps: I would not appreciate flames.

ppps: Yes, it's posted early.


End file.
